So, what? - Sequel to Whatever
by JendallRush
Summary: Sequel to Whatever. Katie struggles when becoming a teen. QUESTION! Would you like this to be a multi-chap or a one-shot ?


**Heyy guys!  
I haven't updated much lately.  
And I apologize for that.**

***kneels down* I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOORRRYYYYYY!**  
**FORGIVE ME? PLEASE?**

**lol ok no...**

**So, I though I didn't give you enough for ****_Whatever_**** and decided to do this.  
Hope you like it. Also, BigTimeRush-BTR said she would like a sequel to it, so...here it is!**

**And please review, it's not a hard thing to do. *pouts***  
**I need t know you're all still there. That I didn't lose you.**  
**Okay?**

**And just so you know, _Whatever_ (like I told you before) Was first a personal writing I did for a different web page. BUT THIS is only for you guys! JUST FOR YOU! There's no sequel on my other story (the original one).  
To fully understand this I recommend you to read _Whatever_ first. It is reaalllyyy short. A very small thingy. It wouldn't take you long to read it...so go on...read it.  
**

**So now you may read on...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Maybe I am dumb._

_Maybe I am a stupid teenager who only brings problems._

_Maybe I should die._

_Or maybe I should try to be a better person. Again._

_Or maybe I will get through this._

_Maybe I'll make it. I'll be good. I'll be loved._

_Or maybe not._

_But whatever. I'll just do my homework tomorrow at school..._

My thoughts were soon interrupted by my older brother, Kendall, who walked into my room.**  
**  
"Hey Katie-Kat! Whatcha doing?" He grinned at me. I smiled back. He always knows how to make me smile.  
"Actually, nothing. At all." I said, not smiling anymore, with a rude tone.

His smile faded. Now I felt guilty. I didn't mean to snap at him. I'm just mad at random.  
But if I said anything, or I apologised, he would now there was something wrong with me.  
I can't let that happen. I'm Katie, I can do this alone.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be with the guys. Call me if you need anything, mom won't be back until next week and I'm in charge." He told me as he walked out.

"As always" I muttered under my breath.

Why was I acting this way. I wasn't mad at him. Was I?

No I wasn't, but I actually felt anger towards him. Why was _he _always in charge?  
He wasn't the oldest. The smartest either. Carlos was the oldest, followed by Logan, who was the smartest of the group.

Wait. What am I thinking? I love my brother and I know that he is amazing and great. And I love him. And I know he is the most responsible and also a natural leader.

_Not like me..._

Focus Katie. This is about Kendall. Wait, Is it? I thought...well...  
I don't even know what I'm thinking.  
Am I just as stupid to not know that?  
Why can't I understand myself? Or maybe I do understand myself, but don't want to think that way of me.  
No. Katie Knight was not that kind of person.

Katie Knight is known for being sweet, caring, kind, smart...

Well, I hadn't really been myself then. I had just snapped at my brother for the fifth time _that_ day.  
It was too much.  
Well, maybe it was his fault for interrupting me like that. Couldn't he see that I was busy with...with...

With what?

With the rain?

God, I felt awful after that.

NO. I was mad just a few minutes ago. I couldn't just change of mood that way. People would start wondering what was wrong with me. And by people, I mean Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and Mom.

I couldn't let that happen.

Maybe I just need to distract a little from all this confusion and all.

I took out my computer and logged on Scuttlebutter.

Great! Taylor, Chris, Jesse and Monica were logged too!

I joined their conversation.

_**KatieKat: Hey guys! Whats**_** up? -****SEND **I just had to press the button and...

wait, what is this?

**_EARLIER CONVERSATION_**

_**JJesse: I can't stand her anymore.**_

_**MonaMonica: I know! Can't she see we don't want her around us anymore?**_

_**ChrisSkateBoarder: Aren't you being a little hard on her? I mean, she already has the problem that she is getting fat and all dat..**_

_**TaylorBoy: So what?**_

**_MonaMonica: Wait. He's _right.**

I felt a smile grow on my face again. Wait, what? fat?

_**MonaMonica: Besides, what's up with her mom? And her brother? They're all SO WEIRD!**_

_**JJesse: Well, no wonder She**** is!**_

Another tear rolled down my face. And another. And other...

**_ChrisSkateboarder: Yeah! Can't believe she thinks she can date you dude..._**

_**TaylorBoy: Who? ME? GOD help me out of ****this!**_

"Katie?" I heard my brother say.

I looked up from my computer and towards the door.  
I saw concern on his face. I couldn't hide this anymore. Could I?

"You okay?" He asked, walking to me.

I tried to nod my head, but I just couldn't.

I was expecting him to start asking questions and maybe argue with me after reading the comment that said I liked Taylor. But he didn't.

He just sat down beside me, closed my laptop after seeing it quickly and hugged me.

He held me tight. Like he did when dad had left our family. Like he did every fathers day.

No words were spoken. I still wonder how he did to break down my walls without saying a single word.

Tears fell more and more often from my eyes. He just kept rubbing my back in circles.

"Thank you Big Brother. I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too Katie-Kat" He answered.

* * *

**OMG! Well... tha.**

**was... different...**  
**Likey? Yes? No? NO? _NO? Or yes? *Pulls out a knife* _**

**ATTENTION HERE PLEASE! I want to ask you. Would you like this to be a multi-chap or just stay as a one shot?**  
**I had a little something planned, but... whatever you guys prefer.  
Cause I'm not really shure of this. I mean, most fanfiction readers are looking for the guys, BTR, not Katie...  
Would you like me to continue?**

**Anyways. If it stays as a one-shot...well. Everything's for a reason.**  
**So Peace, Love and ...and...and what?**  
**_Oh whatever..._**


End file.
